Forum:Weapons to trade..
due to the lack of a trade sub forum I'll just post this here :P first I'll list what I'm looking for, then what I've got to give in return.. weapons wanted: Chickenbane Desert Fury The Sandgoose Rifle Swift Irregular Tee Killer Shooter and now.. onto the weapons I have to trade.. Dragonstomper .48 The Love Sword The Swinging Sword Hero's Companion Holy Vengeance Simmons's Shotgun Facemelter Bloodcraver Reaver Industries Perforator Sorrow's Fist ( x 2) Dragonbone Hammer The Merchant's Bodyguard Aurora's Shield Mirian's Mutilator The Splade Scattershot Mallett's Mallet Scythe's WarHammer Tannar's Glory Thunderblade Briar's Blaster GT: FateDTaS TaSManiaC 16:22, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Quite a bit of weapons....... You ever consider just trying to find 'em? Defenestration Let's Chat 19:24, November 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm on my 4th playthrough and I've opened every single weapons chest in my previous 3 playthroughs.. and I do mean every single weapons chest.. so I'd say that I am trying to find em.. also explains the desert fury taken off the list.. due to actually finding it myself.. So I'm still actively looking for weapons myself aswell as trying to trade for em.. TaSManiaC 20:59, November 14, 2010 (UTC) oh.. and incase you havent played fable 3 yet, the reason why I'm trying to trade for these weapons is simple.. fable 3 is the first fable game that wont let you get all the weapons on your own.. you're lucky if you get even a third of them all on your own.. there's an extremely limited ammount of weapons chests that give you a specific weapon, the rest are random.. TaSManiaC 13:34, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm not looking at my sanctuary at the moment but I have most of my legendary weapons,always willing to allow shoppers or trade found weapons, my world is set to open to all or message me GT Drifter37sRitualistic 22:54, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I have the Tee Killer Shooter I'll trade it for the Dragonstomper.Colesitzy 01:33, January 13, 2011 (UTC) GT: colesitzy i also have the Tee Killer Shooter, and willing to trade it for the Dragonstomper. i'm on my 4th playthrough as well... Alice in Winterland 07:32, January 13, 2011 (UTC) My gamertag:XkeeperR i want to trade weapons in Fable 3. I can also help with the Clothes Achievement I miss 3 weapons if you will to trade add my Gamertag Souldrinker Jack's Hammer Skorm`s Justice I've posted up elsewhere. I'm looking to do a bit of an odd trade. My main character I'm looking to import the weapons I've got with him and have someone send (most) of them back to me for a new playthrough. I've got a few duplicates that I'd offer as compensation: Scythe's Warhammer -upgraded Mr. Stabby- 2/3 upgrade Really Sharp Scissors Love Sword x2 upgraded Swift Irregular 1x upgraded Face Melter upgraded Reaver Perforator upgraded Desert Fury upgraded. I also have an old save that I could trade Briar's blaster and Ice Maiden from... I'd really like to keep these, but they're a small price to pay to bring my weapons and stuff along for a new playthrough. Add me: Ti Z320 22:28, April 12, 2012 (UTC)T Zero